Clash! Vanish Field
Clash! Vanish Field is the 16th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on January 26, 2002 and the English version on October 2, 2004. Shuda appears, demanding for the Rave of Knowledge. He then begins to destroy the graveyard of all the Symphonia warriors, resulting in the collapse of Tremolo Mountain. While Shuda faces off against Haru Glory on an invisible floating platform, Elie and Hamrio Musica are interfered by Poosya and Rugar on the ground. Summary Shuda appears behind Haru, Elie, Musica, Plue and Griff after Deerhound leaves. Shuda approaches Haru asking him if he knows how to become strong. He then tells Haru that in-order to become strong you must leave all weaknesses behind. Meanwhile, Griff offers Plue a lollipop, which he gladly accepts. Furthermore, Shuda states that even if a person understands their weaknesses, it cannot be thrown away so easily. He also says that people normally strive to hide it. However, Haru disagrees with Shuda telling him that when we, as humans, know our weaknesses, become strong. Shuda points out that that is what weak people say, and that is exactly what Gale Glory, Haru's father, once said. Seconds later, Shuda rapidly runs toward Haru taking out his sword ready to attack. Shuda gains the upper hand and requests that Haru gives him Rave. When Haru denies Shuda's command, Shuda engulfs Haru within a purple transparent circle shaped figure which, after a few seconds, explodes; causing Haru severe damage. The door that leads to the grave of the many warriors is also brought down with the explosion. Shuda goes inside the room, ignoring Haru's demand. He soon begins to destroy the sacred ground with mini explosions. Haru remembers Deerhound's words and, angrily, tells Shuda to stop. Shuda pays no attention to Haru and continues to blast the whole place to smithereens. The room begins to collapse. Filled with anger, Haru questions Shuda's action. Shuda simply tells him; "Welcome to my floating fortress, Rapsodia." Outside, Tremelo Mountain begins to fall apart, while an enormous ship comes out from the inside. The ship begins to fly high up into the sky. Once the ship stops moving, Poosya tells Shuda that he alone will handle Elie and Musica. However, Musica tells Haru that he can take care of both, calling them scum. Poosya and Rugar are furious with Musica's words and confront him. Haru leaves Elie to Musica's care while he battles with Shuda. Haru and Shuda begin their battle. Suddenly, Poosya comes behind Elie complementing her beauty and asking her if she wishes to play a game with him, 'Daruma-san Koronda', Elie denies telling him that only little kids play that game. While Elie argues with Poosya, Rugar's right eye begins to display a set of codes. Musica uses his Silver Claiming and makes a lance. Telling Poosya to get away from Elie. Poosya, however, uses his Dark Bring, Glue Tear. Both Elie and Musica are stuck due to the glue attack Poosya just used. Musica manages to escape but is soon stuck down by Rugar's Delta Cannon. Meanwhile, Haru is having a hard time fighting as he uses his Explosion and hits Shuda with Bombing Lamp. However, Shuda comes out unharmed. Haru then uses Silfarion, but does not land a single hit. Soon after, Shuda uses Vanish Field, which raises both Shuda and Haru high above the platform of the ship on top of an invisible floor. After they reach a certain point in the sky, Shuda insults Haru's father calling him weak. Seconds after Haru defends his father's name, Shuda tells him that they use to be friends. Meanwhile, at Garage Island Cattleya is looking at a picture while thinking of the time when her father, Gale Glory, left in search for Rave. Haru is left befuddle and questions if his father was a Demon Card member. After many failed attempts, Shuda continuously attacks Haru with his explosive attack. Shuda's attacks cause Haru to hang from the edge of the invisible floor. Seconds later, Shuda attacks Elie from a distance then attacks Musica as well. Musica questions Rugar on what just happened Rugar tells him that is Shuda's Dark Bring, Ballettänzer Flare. Which gives him the ability to set bombs remotely. After Musica assures Griff that Elie is still alive, Poosya and Rugar conclude that Musica is the leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang and plan to take him down. Rugar and Poosya team up to defeat Musica. Haru regains his posture and runs towards Shuda. However, he is easily pushed back by Shuda's continuous attacks. After one more explosion attack from Shuda, Haru falls on the floor unconscious. Haru then remembers the time when he left Garage Island and the promise, he made to his sister, Cattleya Glory. Haru regains his conscious and continues to fight Shuda. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Shuda: Rematch (started) *Hamrio Musica & Elie vs. Poosya & Rugar (started) Weapons & Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Silfarion Dark Brings used *Glue Tear *Ballettänzer Flare Techniques used *Delta Cannon *Bombing Lamp *Silver Spear *Silver Sword Abilities used *Silver Claiming *Swordsmanship *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Shuda arc